


Category Eights: Star Trek and X-Men

by beetle



Category: Star Trek, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes/Summary: Basically, you take the major fanfic categories (these seem to vary, so I went with the ones most commonly used in the other fandom) and write something for each using ten words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Category Eights: Star Trek and X-Men

**Jim/Bones**

**Angst:**  
  
Blood.  
  
Bones  _doesn't. Fucking. Bleed_. . . !  
  
. . . and Jim doesn't fucking pray.  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
“Marry me.”  
  
Bones snorts.  
  
Jim takes that as a 'maybe.'  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
“Aye, Cap'n.”  
  
That gruff drawl. . . .  
  
Jim gets hard every time.  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
Bones came out: marriage over.  
  
Bones comes out: “Okay . . . and--?”  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
“I've lost her, Jim.”  
  
“Bones . . . you'll always be her father.”  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
“ . . . doesn't mean . . . you're right!”  
  
 _Still coherent?_  
  
Jim adjusts his angle.  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
“It's just  _candy_ , Bones! What's the worst that could happen?”  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
“You  _threw up_. On  _me!_ ”  
  
Bones groans. Heaves again. “Sorry.”

 

**Wade Wilson (Deadpool)/Vicor Creed (Sabretooth)**

**Angst:**  
  
Like Wade's soul, Victor's heart's been ripped out . . . Jimmy's gone.  
  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
"I once eviscerated a candy-striper."  
  
Fucking loosens Wade's tongue . . . unfortunately.  
  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
Wade Wilson smells like  _want_  . . . desire brightens dead shark-eyes.  
  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
Sometimes, Wade whistles while he kills.  
  
Sometimes . . . Victor likes him.  
  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
"This look infected. . . ?"  
  
"Yep. I hope your arm rots off."  
  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
The enemy  _magnetizes_  metal.  
  
But for Victor, ninja-boy'd be fucked.  
  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
"I'm going. To fuck you. To death."  
  
". . . bring it, Bag-Lady. . . ."  
  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
"Hey--want your head back. . . ? Psych! Want your head back. . . ?"

 

**Sulu/Scotty**

**  
****Angst:**  
  
"Oh . . . ye're still here, then," Scotty yawns, and rolls away.  
  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
"Pink. . . ? Really. . . ?"  
  
"Oh, shut it.  _Yellow_  isnae exactly  _butch_ , either!"  
  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
"We'll kip warmer this way . . . till the Enterprise finds us. . . ."  
  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
"Were you . . .  _fighting_?!"  
  
"Nae . . . but ye should see t'other bastard!"  
  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
"I've family enough for us both. . . ."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
". . .  _promised_  it's an aphrodisiac. . . !"  
  
"The strange alien  _promised_?"  
  
" _Aye_!"  
  
". . . okay."   
  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
"Take it," Sulu pants breathlessly. Scotty pushes back against him.  
  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
"Seriously . . .  _pink_?"  
  
"Feck yoursel', 'cause ye'll nae be feckin' me!"

 

**Kirk/Chekov**

  
**Humor:**  
  
“C'mon . . . once more. . ?”  
  
“. . . mooze and sqvirrellll. . . .”  
  
Jim snorts quiet laughter. . . .  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
. . . drinks the suddenly unconscious ensign's shot--and passes out, himself.  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
Chekov leers. Sets the phaser to  **Stun.**  
  
Jim  _hates_  alien!sex!pollen. . . .  
  
  
 **Angst:**  
  
“Pavel . . . I forgi--”  
  
“Vill you approve my transfer, Keptin?”  
  
“No.”  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
“. . . certainly a trap! Dead, you cannot rescue Ensign Che--”  
  
“Energize.”  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
“It means 'my little Pavel'?  
  
“Are you, Pasha? Mine?”  
  
“Alvays.”  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
Sometimes Pasha recites the *[Fibonacci Sequence](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS7CZIJVxFY) to stave off coming. . . .  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
Sometimes . . . he calls Jim  _Papa_ , when he comes.  
  
Jim doesn't ask.

*Fibonacci Sequence suggestion respectfully stolen from [](http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **arcane_lark**](http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/). Swing by her journal. Read. Comment.  _LOVE_  . . . or else.

 

**Sulu/Chekov**

**Humor:**  
  
". . . to get to the other  _slide_."  
  
Pavel grimaces.  
  
Tough room.  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
Hikaru sneezes. "You'll catch it, too."  
  
Pavel shrugs absently. Sneezes.  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
Pavel Chekov is vanilla ice cream. Pale. Creamy. Sweet . . .  _lickable_. . . .  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
Pavel coughs. Groans.  
  
"Now  _you_  vill ketch, again."  
  
Hikaru shrugs.  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
"Hikaru,  _lyubimiy_ , vant you  _in_  me. . . ."  
  
"Not . . . till you're . . . eighteen."  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
"Please. . . ? For me. . . ?"  
  
Hikaru sighs. Tucks into . . .  _borscht._  
  
For Pavel.  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
" _D-davay pazshenimsya_?"  
  
Hikaru's Russian is atrocious.  
  
Pavel says  _da_ , anyway.  
  
  
 **Angst:**  
  
"It's not  _you_ , Pasha, it's  _them_. My parents."  
  
Pavel nods tersely.

 

**Kirk/Sulu**

**Adventure:**  
  
. . . Vulcan rock suddenly becomes Transporter Pad.  
  
 _He smells_  good, Jim notices.  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
“Seriously? ' _Walter_ '? Are you  _fucking_  with me?”  
  
“Blow me,  _Tiberius_.”  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
“Her. . . ?”  
  
“Nice . . . him?”  
  
“Eh.”  
  
“ _Eh???_ ”  
  
“He's too--“  
  
“--smokin' hot?”  
  
“. . . nevermind. . . .”  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
Jim crosses his arms. "I'm Captain.  I top."  
  
Hikaru smirks.  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**    
  
”Look, there's nothing we could've done--”  
  
“I could've flown better.”  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
. . . Jim relaxes his throat as Hikaru slides faster, harder, deeper. . . .  
  
  
 **Angst:**  
  
"Are we . . . exclusive?"  
  
". . . you  _wanna_  be?"  
  
Jim shrugs nonchalantly.  "Yeah."  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
“Is my hair . . . lame?”  
  
“Compared to--?”  
  
“. . . you suck at this. . . .”

 

**McCoy/Scotty**

**  
****Friendship:**  
  
“It's  _Andorian brandy_!”  
  
“Feh--'tis piss-water. Try  _that_.”  
  
“What's--”  
  
“Laphroaig.”  
  
  
 **Angst:**  
  
Certifiable, annoying . . .  _brilliant._  
  
Jim wasn't, and Scotty isn't Bones's type.  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
“Been wantin' t' do  _that_  for-fecking- _ever_.”  
  
Bones licks tingling lips.  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
“It's no' a  _skirt_ , Leonard!”  
  
“I'm still not wearin' one.”  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
“ _This_ 's your kink?”  
  
Montgomery grins. Bones sighs.  
  
Dons the tartan. . . .  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
“. . . damned skirt's Montgomery-nip.”  
  
“ _Kilt_  . . . and aye . . . 'tis. . . .”  
  
“ _Right_  there . . . Christ!”  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
Sometimes it hurts.  
  
Sometimes . . . it's comfort.  
  
“Always will,” Montgomery adds.  
  
  
 **Adventure:**  
  
“ _Now?_ ”  
  
“Aye . . . against the warp-core. . . .”  
  
“Down in five. McCoy out.”

 

**Scotty/Chekov**

**Adventure:**  
  
"First Engineering rotation?"  
  
"Vell. . . ."  
  
"C'mon, I dinna bite!"  
  
"Pity."  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
 **Friendship:**  
  
"Careful! Ye nearly  _fell_!"  
  
Pavel blushes. Smiles. Doesn't let go.  
  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**  
  
". . . then . . . she vas  _gone_. . . ."  
  
Scotty sighs. "Wasnae your fault, lad."  
  
  
 **UST:**  
  
" _Just_  seventeen?  _Really_?"  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Bloody shame, that."  
  
" _Vhat?_ "  
  
". . . hmm?"  
  
  
 **Humor:**  
  
"Ye're-- _Russian_!"  
  
Pavel hiccups thoughtfully. Passes out.  
  
Another myth dispelled.  
  
  
 **Smut:**  
  
"Ye're only a  _lad_ , lad--well, since ye're down there. . . ."  
  
  
 **Angst:**  
  
Seven-bloody- _teen_.  
  
Scotty's going to Hell. . . .  
  
So he'll taste Heaven first.  
  
  
 **Fluff:**  
  
Pavel wears a kilt like  _true_  Scotsmen: wi' naught underneath.  
  



End file.
